Pour un Honneur
by Saule Newell
Summary: Alors que la bataille de Torquilstone fait rage, Locksley et Bracy s'affrontent et combatte pour leur honneur ; qui en sortira gagnant ? Qui sauvera sa fierté ?


Pour un honneur

Entendant un cri de fureur, Locksley fit volte-face pour découvrir un Bracy empreint à une colère noire qui se dirigeait, à coup sûr, contre lui.

-Pourquoi vouloir me tenir tête, fit l'archer avec arrogance. Vous voyez bien Monseigneur que je vous battrait encore. Et puis vous n'êtes pas près pour un autre combat, regardez votre état !

-Si tu oses encore te jouer de moi, le yeoman, je peux te jurer qu'aucune de tes flèches ne pourra te sauver de l'impasse dans laquelle je vais me faire un plaisir de te mettre !

Aussitôt qu'il eut craché ces paroles, Bracy pointa son épée vers son vis-à-vis et tandis que celui-ci sortait une de ses flèches, il se jeta sur lui, donnant coups après coups avec une grande véhémence, mais ne frappant que l'air.

-Pourquoi avoir revêtu mes habits pour capturer Cédric ? demanda Locksley en esquivant plusieurs coups. Auriez-vous eu peur de vous faire reconnaître par votre prince Jean ? Il est vrai que ce genre de farce relève de la bassesse.

-La bassesse ! s'exclama aussitôt Bracy qui s'élançait à la poursuite de l'archer qui était parti à plusieurs mètres de là. Je ne suis que le chemin de la grandeur, sale traître à ton roi !

-Mon roi est Richard, c'est votre prince qui m'exaspère.

-Oh, toi, viens par là, et montres que tu es un homme, car par les sept enfers je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

-Quelles rîmes. Les chevaliers se transformeraient-ils en poètes ? Mais je n'ose trop m'attarder sur la question, j'ai peur de vous vexer encore plus et que vous ne cherchiez à m'enlever des choses pour me rendre femme, tant vous voulez que je sois un homme. Ce serait d'ailleurs ici la logique la moins logique du monde, mais avec vous je ne sais à quoi m'en tenir, vous vous déguisez bien en votre ennemi, c'est dire comment vous êtes un bien étrange homme ! Ou femme... du coup j'ai des doutes.

Avec un énième cri, Bracy lança son épée directement sur Locksley qui eut la chance de se trouver près d'un arbre assez gros pour lui servir de bouclier. La lame entra directement dans la sève de l'arbre. Aussitôt Bracy courut vers elle pour la récupérer et l'archer, voyant son ennemi arriver si vite, s'accrocha à la première branche à portée de main et grimpa sur l'arbre, sortant une autre flèche et la pointant sur son ennemi. Celui-ci, qui avait récupéré son épée, le vit et sauta derechef en l'air pour couper la branche qui soutenait Locksley. Dès qu'il le vit, ce dernier sauta et tandis que Bracy avait atteint son objectif, il put monter encore plus haut dans le grand végétal.

-Vous voyez Monseigneur, plus je monte, et plus je m'élève, c'est ainsi qu'il faut œuvrer pour atteindre le chemin de la noblesse et de la grandeur. Il faut monter.

Il lui lança alors une flèche qui le toucha à la jambe, le faisant tomber à terre.

-Regardez-vous, vous ne faites que descendre. Allons, je peux vous aider à remonter. Regardez plutôt, vous voyez comment le ciel est bleu ? Il vous suffit de demander, et je vous y emmènerai.

Un air de terreur traversa le visage du jeune Bracy, tandis qu'il souffrait de sa blessure, se sentant se vider de ses forces, à la merci de son adversaire.

-Pas aujourd'hui Bracy ! Mais dans longtemps, lors de vos vieux jours, lorsque vos péchés seront effacés par la bonté qui aura régné dans votre cœur à partir de cette minute. Je suis certain que, si vous regardez un peu, vous pourrez voir comment ce ciel est haut. Élevez-vous avec moi Bracy.

Les lèvres du chevalier s'ouvrirent, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur et d'incompréhension. Comment un yeoman tel que lui pouvait-il le tenir entre ses mains ? Il releva la tête, découvrant Locksley, son arc abaissé, à peine visible à cause du soleil qui éblouissait Bracy. Ce soleil si radieux, si peu vraisemblable au nord de l'Angleterre, entouré par un ciel bleu étourdissant. Alors, comprenant que son ennemi lui laissait la vie sauve, et lui offrait même un nouveau chemin, il lâcha son épée et enleva son casque. Il allait le poser au sol, et crier qu'il acceptait, lorsqu'une flèche l'atteignit de plein fouet, dans le creux de son cou.

Tout sembla s'arrêter. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour redresser suffisamment la tête pour voir Locksley. Mais il lui aurait fallu deux secondes de plus pour pouvoir distinguer le visage déconfit de l'archer et comprendre que ce n'était pas lui...


End file.
